


Too Late to Take It Back

by ChemCat



Series: Getting Married is a Hell in Making [2]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Klaus are so married – literally. Klaus is having second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late to Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Klaus & Co belong to Aoike Yasuko.  
> Beta reader: mprice. All remaining mistakes are mine.  
> Companion piece to the “That’s How the Soldiers Do That”.

**Too Late to Take it Back?**

 

Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach is standing in his bedroom – frozen. Even if his decision to marry the irritating Brit had been hasty, he certainly wasn’t expecting _this_.

 

“Come on, Klaus. Are you going to stand there the whole night? Wouldn’t you rather join me here – in bed?”

 

The Major wants to yell at Dorian for being so… Unofficial? Familiar? Yet, how else should he be called? The Major? When they were married? Ridiculous.

 

“I think I’ll sleep on the couch, Lord Glo—”

“Dorian.”

 

Klaus tells himself he can do it. He can call the Brit by name. Barely. “Dorian.”

“You want to spend our first night together—separately?”

“And?”

“Is that how you’re going to treat your mate?”

“Look, I haven’t thought it over as I should, okay?”

“Yes. And?”

“And what? You…” Klaus trails off—unsure. He cannot call Dorian a ‘fucking idiot’ now, can he?

 

“Klaus, you _must_ have had a reason to marry me.”

“You’d been bugging me for years.”

“It never bothered you before—”

“It was _always_ bothering me!”

“You could’ve done something other than marry me.”

“I’d have to shoot you.”

“I was thinking about less drastic measures.”

“You know _way_ too much to hand you over to the police. There’s always a chance you’d talk.”

“Klaus—”

“Don’t—”

“Don’t what?”

“Nothing!”

“Do you like Agent G?”

 

The sudden change of topic sends the Major’s brain into a panic. “What the fuck are you talking about, you idiot? What has _that_ to do with anything? And why’re you bringing up this… topic right now? You’re a bloody—” 

“Now, now, my dear, I merely asked whether Agent G annoys you.”

“Of course he does! He’s a bloody transvestite who fawns over me when he has an opportunity—”

“Yet, you didn’t marry him.”

“How could I do—?” All of the sudden, Klaus knows where Dorian is taking their conversation. “No, no I haven’t.”

“Come on, Klaus, at least sit by me. I promise I won’t bite—too hard.”

 

Klaus shuffles towards the bed.

 

“Please, Klaus, tell me why you married me? I was aggravating you all the time, wasn’t I?”

“Why did you say yes?”

“Because I love you.”

“Ditto.”

 

For a moment, Dorian is left speechless. Klaus, his husband, has just said he loved him? Granted, in a round-about kind of way, but still, he said it.

 

“Klaus?”

“Yes… Dorian?”

“Can you kiss me before I lose my patience and have my way with you?”

“You may try—”

“To kiss you?”

“Idiot!”

 

Much later, both men are breathing hard.

 

“That was fabulous, Klaus.”

“Stop using such flowery words!”

“They weren’t flowery.”

“Whatever.”

“You’re not going to smoke now, are you?” Dorian eyes his husband suspiciously.

“I am and—where are touching?”

“I’m very determined to keep you occupied.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Round two?”

 

Klaus smirks and sighs with mock exasperation “How hard would it be to get a divorce?”

“As hard as you’re going to be in a few moments, I’d say.”

“We’re never getting divorced, then.”

“Hmmm.”

 

THE END


End file.
